Menma Uzumaki (Chrono Nexus)
, |english voice=Maile Flanagan |japanese voice=Junko Takeuchi |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=B |birthdate=October 10 |deceased state=Alive |age-part2=19 |height-part2=180 |weight-part2=50.9 |rank-part2=Chūnin |classification=Jinchūriki~Black Nine-Tails, Missing-nin, Sensor Type, S-rank |nature type=Blaze, Boil, Earth, Fire, Lava, Magnet, Scorch, Water, Wind, Yang, Yin |affiliations=Konohagakure |clan=Uzumaki Clan |parents=Minato Namikaze~Father, Kushina Uzumaki~Mother |shippuden=No |movie debut=Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie |media=Movie }} Menma is a being that should not exist- a living paradox. After Obito (in the disguise of Tobi) used Limited Tsukuyomi, his power touched upon an alternate reality. This other world paralleled the original ninja world, even down to its history and people, but with key differences. Unlike his counterpart, the Naruto of this dimension succumbed to the hatred and evil desires within him. Menma subsequently murdered and kidnapped other shinobi purely out of a desire to end their meaningless existences, and to enhance his own power. After Obito's defeat and the cancellation of his Limited Tsukiyomi, Menma's evil should have been contained within his home dimension. Instead, the rogue ninja has ascertained a method of crossing the divides between worlds, and has wrought death and destruction beyond comprehension in pursuit of his ambition. Menma Uzumaki is a criminal that goes beyond villages, beyond world-class calamities. His very presence in a dimension foretells its doom and descent into oblivion. He is the founder of the dimension-rending organization known as Unity and the inventor of the most malign of all forbidden techniques, the World Spiraling Key. Appearance Menma appears to be a dark mirror to Naruto Uzumaki. Where Naruto has blue eyes and blonde hair, Menma's eyes are a blood red hue, and his hair is pitch black. This is where the similarities of their appearances end. Favoring loose clothing such as robes, or else going bare-chested, Menma seems to be much more relaxed and confident in his body. His gaze is predatory, penetrating through to the heart of whatever he desires. His toned muscular body seems to be in a relaxed pose- but a seasoned ninja can tell he is always prepared to spring into deadly action. Personality Menma is a lunatic. He's a deranged, heinous, hate-filled sociopath with no sense of pity, sympathy or remorse. His conceitedness and violent behavior would seem childish, if his threats weren't followed summarily with murderous retribution. He has no sense of value for love, art, poetry, beauty or history. Only two things matter to him other than himself; power, and sex. He prefers to take both by force. Despite his anti-social attitude, he has amassed a group of powerful ninja around him. His brothers and sisters in Unity are united by a singular goal; the collapse of the multi-verse. Unity has no leader, but Menma is proud to be its founder... a point he makes sure to rub in the faces of the other members, to their irritation or apathy alike. History Menma's history is a dark reversal of Naruto's. Where Naruto learned the lessons of comradery, sympathy, respect, loyalty, devotion, patience, humor and sacrifice from his friends and close loved ones in his life time, Menma learned the lessons of selfishness, conceitedness, independence, betrayal, vanity, brutality, cunning and hatred from his. Early Childhood and Academy Years Menma's childhood was, on the surface, relatively ordinary for a boy of his village. He had a loving mother, a supportive father, and many children considered him a friend. He was a confident boy, always keen to be acknowledged as the leader of whatever exploits his small gang of friends might plan. His natural charisma put him at odds with Sasuke Uchiha, the academy's idol, and each in turn nursed a grudge against the other well into adulthood. His ninja training began long in advance of his entrance to the academy, however. His father Minato made sure of this... Outwardly Minato was seen as a skillfull ninja, able to devastate entire armies with his masterful use of the Flying Thunder God Technique, and his cheerful demeanor put his allies at ease. The reality of Minato's psychology was far more horrifying. The yellow flash was a sociopath, a heartless murderer, and a narcissist to boot. The only things he came to love in his young son, were the attributes he most highly valued in himself; cunning, conceitedness, and deadliness. And he went to great lengths to instill these values in his vulnerable son. At the age of five, Minato began a merciless training routine, drilling the basics of taijutsu, ninjutsu, fuinjutsu and chakra exercises into Menma. At the age of six, the psychological training began. Minato forced Menma to choose between his losing his father's "love" and killing a man... just to teach Menma the meaning of death. Minato's callous disregard for his son's childhood hardened Menma's heart at an early age. He eagerly sacrificed the innocence of his son, to create his ideal of the shinobi. Kushina wasn't a bad mother, you could say. She loved her son, and genuinely cared about his happiness and well-being. But she had anger management problems. When Kushina lost control of her emotions, she could become hateful, violent and abusive. And she had a short fuse. Even minor things, like a second-rate grade in a test, to neglecting washing a dish, would result in fists or curses being hurled Menma's way. Menma loved his mother... he craved her affection. But her abuse only served to teach him to associate physical violence with love. In Menma's young mind, a connection between physical abuse and affection formed. For Menma, Iruka was nothing more than a washed-out shinobi. A failure as a man, a ninja, and a teacher. His father's lessons allowed him to excel beyond all of the academy's lesson plans. He was rightly called a genius by his teacher and peers, but in truth he became bored by the academy itself. The trauma of his home life made it impossible for him to form bonds of friendship with his fellow students, and in truth he began to despise them- to despise their smiles. Without the sympathy and caring of Iruka or Sarutobi, Menma turned back onto himself, further concealing his true nature behind the rictus of a smile. His smile became a shield, a mask to hide behind. Minato's first lesson. Seduction of Hatred At the age of twelve, Menma graduated the academy as first of his class. He was unrivaled in his talents at ninjutsu, and it was at this time that Kushina decided he was ready to become the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi. The transfer of Kurama went off without a hitch. The seal was perfect, the transfer was without any disruptions... almost as if the Kyūbi wanted to be sealed within Menma. As if the hatred growing in Menma's heart was a beacon for his evil... Land of Waves Arc It was a mere few weeks after his graduation ceremony, that team 7 was selected for a special C-rank mission to the land of waves. Menma's first mission was mostly uneventful, up until the point his team was attacked by the demon brothers. The two chūnin were no match for Menma's skill, and he easily overpowered them by tricking them into binding themselves with their own chain. After secretly poisoning them with their own Metal Gauntlets Menma left them to die. His irreverence for the lives of fellow shinobi was quickly concealed by his childish antics. The rest of Team 7 was none the wiser, believing the two missing nin would be found and arrested. After walking for some time, Menma heard ruffling in some nearby bushes, and hurled a kunai to reveal the threat. When a white rabbit fled the foliage, Menma immediately recognized the distraction for what it was. His early warning to duck saved his comrades as Zabusa's decapitating sword sliced through the air above them and buried itself in a thick tree trunk. The battle proceeded in a similar fashion to Naruto's; Kakashi was quickly imprisoned in Zabusa's Water Prison Technique. Rather than relying on a cowering Sasuke and a confused Sakura, Menma took matters into his own hands. Dashing forward at incredible speed, he evaded the swing of Zabusa's sword by rolling beneath it, righting himself behind Zabusa. He quickly drew his kunai to stab Zabusa in the back, but Zabusa evaded, releasing Kakashi from the water prison to avoid being stabbed. Unfortunately for Zabusa, he failed to notice the cluster of exploding tags Menma had placed on his back. Zabusa was injured and disabled by the surprise attack. Before Menma could deliver the final blow, a kunoichi disguised as a masked Hunter-nin revealed herself and took Zabusa's unconscious body. Kakashi was content to allow the Kiri-nin to secure the criminal, and the four continue their journey. As they arrived at the land of waves, they were given accommodations by Tazuna, and spent the night there to rest and recover. Rather than sleeping, Menma committed the night training. It was at this time, that Haku chose to strike. The missing nin attempted to overpower and kill Menma since he was exhausted from his training, but after Menma employed his father's hijutsu, Haku decided the genin was too dangerous, and decided to make her escape. Too tired from training to pursue his prey, Menma gave up his training for that night, and returned to Tazuna's home. The following day, reports of an attack on the workers at the bridge reached Team Seven. When they arrived, the bridge was in flames and surrounded in a thick hidden mist. Inari's parents were being held as hostages by a pair of Gatō's thugs. As Inari was about to be cut down by the two criminals, Haku appeared and began attacking Sakura and Sasuke. Rather than dividing his attention against some worthless brat, Menma committed fully to assaulting Haku on his own. Inari was quickly killed, followed by his parents. As Haku traded blows with Menma, Sasuke attempted to flee the battle, but was quickly filled with senbons for his cowardice. Meanwhile, Kakashi battled Zabusa. Sakura was also quickly disabled by Haku. Unable to defeat Menma with his taijutsu alone, Haku resorted to his kekkei genkai, Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals. Moving at incredible speeds, she should have easily been able to outstrip Menma's speed... but she underestimated Menma yet again. Employing dozens of Flying Thunder God Kunai, Menma was easily able to exceed Haku's teleportation technique. In a bid to escape, Haku inflicted Zabusa with a lethal wound, intent on leaving the older ninja behind to ensure the others wouldn't follow her. This act of betrayal infuriated Menma. It was at this time, an evil voice spoke within him, compelling him to maim, to injure, to hunt, and to kill. In moments, he was swathed in a corrupted, evil chakra. With logic-defying speed, he easily caught up to Haku, and with a swipe of his claw-tipped fingers, cut her down. With bestial ferocity, he ripped Haku apart. Kakashi was quickly able to finish off Zabusa, but a large force of Gatō's thugs arrived to finish destroying the bridge. Menma, corrupted by the foul chakra of the Kyūbi, began indiscriminately killing the gangsters. In spite of his slaughter of their forces, the destruction of the bridge was too great, and it collapsed into the sea. Victorious, Gatō was able to impose still greater taxes and levies upon the people of the land of waves. Furious at having failed his mission, Menma blamed his useless allies in Team Seven, and vowed not to rely on the strength of others. The Chūnin Exams The Chūnin Exams were fast upon Team Seven upon their return to Konoha. Although Kakashi had misgivings about how prepared Sasuke and Sakura were for them, he received reassurances from Menma that they were ready. Menma and Sasuke easily passed the written exam, and although Sakura incorrectly answered most of the questions, she still passed due to her persistence. The second phase was a bit more eventful. Upon Orochimaru's appearance, he attempted to place the Five Elements Seal upon Menma's stomach in order to render Menma's seal unstable... but to his astonishment, the seal was gone entirely. Menma had removed it some time after his return from the land of waves... after Menma threatened to release the black Kurama and kill the snake-nin, Orochimaru decided retreat and to attempt to inflict the cursed seal upon Sasuke at a later time. When the the genin team of Sound nin arrived, they were easily dispatched by Menma. He would have executed them on the spot, but when Sakura begged him to stop... he took his time. Aftewards, Menma threatened to do worse to Sasuke and Sakura if they told anyone about what he'd done. The three continued towards the appointed meeting spot in the center of the Forest of Death. There, Sakura was defeated by Ino in an elimination round, and Rock Lee was defeated by Gaara. Menma was easily able to overpower Kiba, due to a lack of teamwork between the cat-loving Kiba and his nin-dog. When the pervert Neji attempted to fight Hinata, his superior skill at fighting gave him a distinct edge... but when several of his open-palm styled attacks seemed to deliberately hit her breasts, Hinata retaliated and beat him up. The Finals During the month-long downtime between the second phase of the exams and the finals, Menma committed his time to training in the use of Kurama's chakra. The Kyūbi was a good teacher. He taught Menma how to cultivate his anger, to tap into the darkest parts of his nature. To feed upon his hatred and draw power from within. In this fashion, Menma was quickly able to perfect the two-tailed transformation. The Kyūbi further heightened his connection to Menma, teaching the boy Negative Emotions Sensing. Black Kurama also taught Menma some Genjutsu techniques, notably the Fox-fire technique. Over this period, the two of them grew much closer, and the Kyūbi came to realize that this boy was the host he'd been looking for his entire life; a person whose hatred was as potent as his own. Finally, Kurama taught Menma a new, even more powerful rasengan variant based off of the tailed-beast ball. Ready as he could ever be for the trials of the finals, Menma witnessed a number of battles- most of them painfully uninteresting. The battle between Shikamaru and Temari was a letdown; Shikamaru spent most of the battle trying (and failing) to use the basic clone technique. Temari seemed entirely uninterested in the fight altogether, and spent most of it trying to flirt wtih Shikamaru. Naturally his obliviousness got the best of her patience, and she knocked him out before too long. The next battle took place between Sasuke Uchiha and Hyūga Hinata. Menma was genuinely impressed with Hinata's skill in combat in her bout with Neji, but unfortunately Sasuke wasn't much of a challenge for her. Rather than defeating her as a ninja, the playboy had tried giving her a flower. Once her moment of confusion passed, Hinata fed him a mouth full of teeth. Menma had to admit, she had a very attractive uppercut. Finally, Menma's match between himself and Gaara had arrived. Menma couldn't suppress a grin as he leaped into the arena. The battle began much as Rock Lee's battle against Gaara had. Gaara defended all of the attacks against him with his sand, only attacking in response with sand-based projectiles. Menma quickly changed up his strategy, resorting to his father's famed Flying Thunder God Technique to evade Gaara's assault. This allowed him to close with Gaara, but try as he might, that Armor of Sand proved to be just too tough... closing his eyes, Menma finally called upon the kyūbi's might. In an instant, his eyes became red and slitted, his fingers grew long sharp claws, and a black film of chakra sheathed his body. Two black tails of swirling chakra formed behind him. With his enhanced strength, speed and durability, he put Gaara on the defensive, forcing Gaara to enclose himself in a sphere of sand. Losing patience, Menma formed a rasengan and used it to drill through Gaara's sand, to the heart of the formation. Maiming Gaara, an awakened Shukaku was able to begin taking control of him in his weakened state. Screaming in pain and rage, Gaara fled the arena. At the same time, countless sand and sound nin began their invasion of Konoha. Unmindful of the plight of his friends, Menma pursued his opponent out of the arena and into the forests beyond Konoha's border. Sasuke and Sakura followed after the two. In the forest, Gaara completed his transformation into the Ichibi. The hulking sand-tanuki rained destruction down upon the forest, and nearly killed Sakura and Sasuke in the process. Unleashing the full might of Kurama's power, Menma rode atop the Black Kurama's head against Shukaku and his human vessel. The battle was fierce, eradicating much of the forest in fire and earthen debris. When Shukaku was on the brink of defeat, Menma unleashed his Spiraling Ring, obliterating Shukaku's sand body. Kurama then consumed Gaara, and absorbed the power and chakra of Shukaku in return. Reentering Menma's body, the two returned to find a Konoha in shambles, but victorious. With the sand and sound nin routed, Konoha had survived the invasion. Sasuke Retrieval Arc In the time that followed, Menma was hailed as a hero of the village, having been the one that defeated the sand nin's trump card, Shukaku. For a time, things were relatively peaceful- giving Menma the downtime he needed to practice his command over the powers Kurama gained from Shukaku. But it didn't last long. Only a few months after the completion of the finals, a troupe of sound Nin under the direction of Orochimaru infiltrated Konoha and kidnapped Sasuke Uchiha against his will. Responding to the threat, Menma left Konoha alone to pursue the band and recover "his property". The first foe he faced, Jirōbō, was just an appetizer. Menma easily overpowered the sound ninja's earth techniques, literally powering through them with his two-tails transformation. The second foe he faced, Kidōmaru, was a slightly more difficult challenge- if only because of his long range attacks and cowardly strategies. Thanks to his Negative Emotions Sensing, Menma easily evaded every shot Kidōmaru fired at him. After hiding Flying Thunder God Kunai at various points around the battlefield during the conflict, Menma got the drop on Kidōmaru and quickly assassinated him. When Sakon and Ukon tried to ambush Menma, the combination of his tailed-beast transformation and flying thunder god techniques allowed him to keep up with their incredible power and speed. Their biggest mistake was trying to enter his body. Not accounting for his high speed regeneration, they perished when he stabbed his own Kunai through his heart. A lethal injury to all but the jinchūriki. Menma's battle against Kimimaro proved to be his greatest challenge yet. Between his opponents immense speed and power, and the deadliness of his bone-based attacks, Menma was on his toes for the entire match. Sadly, Kimimaro's absolute defense couldn't do much against the deadliness of Menma's Spiraling Ring, and before long Kimimaro's endurance gave out against the biju supported Genin. After recovering Sasuke, the two returned to the village with none the wiser he had been kidnapped. Thanks to Kushina's assistance, Sasuke's cursed seal was lifted from him before it could set in. The Time Skip Rather than travelling abroad, Menma honed his ninja skills and techniques, and expanded his mastery of Kurama's powers. Through Kushina's oversight, he also began mastering the abilities of his Uzumaki clan heritage; fuinjutsu and Onmyōdō. Eventually a romance of sorts blossomed between himself and Hinata.. although it was lust, and not love, that drove him to her. In spite of this, the two came to enjoy eachothers' company, and she became very suspicious and protective against his other female acquaintances. Red Moon Scroll Shortly before the events of Road to Ninja, Menma gave up on the peaceful lifestyle of Konoha and became a missing-nin. After murdering Yugito Nii, the two-tailed jinchūriki of Kumogakure, he had Kurama consume the power of the sealed Matatabi. Shortly after this act, he was approached by a man calling himself Tobi. The masked figure offered Menma power in return for the destruction of Konoha. Since Menma intended to destroy Konoha anyway, he agreed to assist Tobi's plans. After Jiraiya found the Red Moon Scroll, he concealed it and left it in the protection of three powerful summoned toads. Shortly after, as he returned to Konoha to inform the Hokage of his find, he was ambushed and defeated by the combined forces of Menma and Tobi. In spite of being tortured, he refused to reveal the location of the scroll. Menma took great pleasure in ending the life of his father's mentor. Later on, when it was learned that the scroll has been placed in Konoha's security, Menma made his move. Confronting Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade, he attempted to overpower them to steal the scroll, but was forced to leave with Sakura as a hostage when reinforcements arrived. He offered Naruto a deal; the scroll in return for the kunoichi's life. He subsequently released a Great Spiralling Ring to eradicate Konoha. In the wake of this depraved attack, nearly every building in Konoha was decimated, and countless lives were lost. Later on, during his battle against Naruto, he easily overpowered Naruto with superior skill and ingenuity. It is only thanks to the timely intervention of the mercenary group Akatsuki, that Naruto and Sakura were saved. After Menma used his Nine Masked Beasts technique, each one of his creations was able to hold off the members of akatsuki as he made his escape deeper into the temple. Naruto pursued, and the two engaged in a mighty battle underneath the mountain. In spite of Menma's mastery of the black Kurama's power, he was still overcome by Naruto's will and the might of the Yang-half of Naruto's Kurama. Tobi possessed Menma in an attempt to extract the nine-tails fox's power, but failed. After Menma cut the Red Moon Scroll, Tobi gave up on extracting Naruto and fled the dimension. Naruto and Sakura also left once they were satisfied leaving Menma in his parents' care. World Spiraling Key Out of a desire to protect their son from the retaliation of Konoha, Minato and Kushino concealed him until he could heal. As soon as he awoke, however, Menma escaped and returned to his life as a missing nin. Menma's defeat at the hands of Naruto filled him with a sense of powerlessness... of inferiority. A rage boiled inside of him, that compelled him to assert his superiority over the "copy" that had exceeded him. Menma spent the next three years consolidating his power and knowledge. He raided the library of Konoha for forbidden techniques. He assaulted Orochimaru's labs for hidden knowledge. He experimented with thousands of new fuinjutsu configurations. And more than anything else, he trained. Menma trained and one technique at a time, grew in power and ability. In addition to this trainining, he also began enhancing Black Kurama's power. One by one, he hunted down the biju of his home dimension, and allowed Kurama to feast upon their power. Village after village fell to the might of Menma and his fearsome beast. Millions died at his hand. More horrifying, he used forbidden techniques to feed their souls to Kurama, to further strengthen the monster. Once he became bored with the ceaseless destruction and suffering, Menma began developing a new jutsu. One that would allow him to confront his nemesis once and for all. When the time was write, he initiated the risky experimental technique. To say the technique was a success would have been an understatement. The sheer destructive power of the world spiraling key, heightened by the chakra the black Kyūbi and compressed via a masterful fuinjutsu seal was beyond even Menma's expectations. He literally tore his timeline apart. History itself was torn asunder, cast into oblivion. Time was unmade. Nothing remained of his home dimension, except him. Casting his chakra into the maw of oblivion, Menma found himself falling into a new world- a new dimension. A new host of countries and people to dominate, to consume. A combination of Minato's two signature techniques, the Onmyoudou: Rasen Tenchi Kagi became the crowned jewel of his jutsu collection. With this terrifying technique, Menma had the power to escape the limited existence of his home dimension and venture into the great unknown. The universe.. no, the multiverse lie within his grasp. Absolute Reality For a while, Menma was thrilled by the prospect of new worlds to torture. Each expression of surprise, each tragic defeat filled him with exultation. But no matter how many dimensions he destroyed, he always felt a sense of incompleteness... as though, the death and destruction were all meaingless. Futile, even. After discovering that Naruto's dimension presided as one of many "central" timelines, he came to a conclusion. All timelines are false. In order to free himself from the fake existences of these timelines, Menma decided that all timelines must be erased. Only when all of the illusions were lifted, would the Absolute Reality of existence be revealed to him. To further his cause, Menma began recruiting and searching for powerful allies. Thanks to a clever use of the Shadow Clone Technique, the Mind's Eye of the Kagura, and Negative Emotions Sensing, Menma could rapidly search an entire world for persons that possessed powerful hatred. With this, he could find allies in any world he ventured to. Professing the falsehood of the realities, he secured the assistance of several powerful shinobi. This group, bound together by a desire to end reality itself, have assumed the name Unity. Abilities Attributes Menma is a supremely skillful and powerful individual. His chakra reserves are miraculously high, even without his resorting to the Black Kyūbi's endless capacity. Coupling Kurama's regeneration with his own immense stamina, and he has a durability that can overcome most any threat. Menma's ingenuity is likewise a thing of wonder. With a vast host of techniques and abilities at his fingertips, he nonetheless manages to repurpose and innovate as a matter of course. His keen mind seeks new tactics and strategies purely for the entertainment value of the exercise. Menma's muscular body has undergone intensive physical fitness, even beyond the norm for the likes of Rock Lee. Because of the Kyūbi's regeneration of his tissues, he is able to instantly recover from exercise; his muscles can mend themselves, growing in size, density and nerve tissue at an accelerated rate. In this way, Menma has attained a peak of physical human fitness that surpasses any other. Menma has a preternatural skill at chakra sensing, thanks to his refinement of the Mind's Eye of the Kagura. He can discern even minor fluctuations in the chakra of any creature or chakra source within a vast radius around him. J'inchūriki' Bukijutsu Ninjutsu Fuinjutsu Genjutsu Onmyōdō Taijutsu Kinjutsu Hiden Equipment